psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luxartisan/Early Thoughts
So, Season 2 has arrived and I was as excited as a kid waiting for Christmas morning to dawn, which is to say super psyched! Just like a kid, I couldn't decided whether to rip open the package immediately and watch the debut online or wait a bit to savor the experience of something being a thrill in a day and age when thrills are often found wanting. Gah! I haven't been this happy about a new season of an anime since back in my X-phile days when fans would be online before, during and after an episode premiered on the U.S. East Coast (where I am). It was fun then and it was fun the other day when I finally succumbed and watched, hugging myself with glee. I must confess that I am one of those who can find a ship in any anime storm. The Shion-Yayoi connection did catch me by surprise in S1 but not in a shocking way bc I thought Yayoi was lesbian all along. But to have her be shown with Shion in a bedroom where it's clear they were to-ge-ther was startling in a cool way. That said, I had long been shipping Ginoza and Akane from the start even if most of the fandom thought (and still does, apparently) that Shinya is the Man. And so he is but I don't see anything evolving between him and Akane except a girlish crush. GinAka, on the other hand, holds great potential and if the script writers are smart, they'll keep the audience guessing for a long time. As for me, I don't have the patience to wait so I write fic to fill in the gaps that align with my personal headcanon. Take a peek if you're interested and of age, since it's rated M. Pawn takes Knight. As for the episode itself, I think it was pretty good but not as good as E1S1. And it couldn't be. The fans already had a knowledge of things so they brought expectations to the mix. But the new characters seem intriguing with the guy who looks like Gino's therapist getting a lot of screen time (a Shinya replacement wannbe?). I like that the Inspector working with Akane is a tough little cookie and a bit of a bi-atch. That gave and will continue to give Ginoza a chance to defend Akane which is the first step in a trope-filled romance. The New York Comic Con is ongoing but considering the price of the ticket plus parking, tolls and general stress of driving into NYC (which I don't mind most days), I am not a fan of noisy, chaotic and often silly mobs of crazy fanboys and moe-infused fangirls glomping everyone and anything in costume and/or squealing in public. Just not my style. But if it's yours, please enjoy. Okay, so that's all for now from your friendly neighborhood Admin. IDK if I will ever post again or every day. Only time and inspiration will tell. Ja ne! Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 18:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts